


Shackled Up By All My Fears

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica without Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled Up By All My Fears

Erica can’t remember a time she’s been happy since the last anniversary she had celebrated with Will. He is gone now and she is left scarred and blinded. The last anniversary had been so wonderful but now all it brought was tears. 

She misses him. His laugh, his smile. The last anniversary had been just the two of them, left alone to enjoy each other, but now it was her alone. The anniversary was coming up of Will’s death. The first and she wanted it to be the last she remembered. 

She had not planned a way out, simply a release for herself. A way home to something that didn’t hurt. She wasn’t sure when she had chosen to turn to Steph for help, but she knew that Steph still treated her like she always had, and she needed that, she needed Steph, she just needed to get past her fears. 7

Steph had been only mildly surprised when Erica spoke. 

“If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender…”

Steph had paused, then spoken softly.

“I’m not going anywhere Erica, not unless you tell me to leave.”


End file.
